It's Been a Hell of a Ride
It's Been a Hell of a Ride is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary WHAT DOES THE FUTURE HOLD – Damon and Stefan must join forces against Cade in order to save Elena's casket. Meanwhile, Caroline and Alaric deal with their daughters' burgeoning magical powers. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (spirit) Special Guest Star *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Recurring Cast *Wolé Parks as Cade Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (body) Trivia *Antagonists: Kai and Cade. *Arcadius is killed by Stefan. **This is the fifth time Stefan has killed an antagonist after Frederick, Silas, Katherine and Julian. *Kai was able to absorb magic from the Armory's walls similarly to how Lizzie and Josie were subconsciously absorbing it and levitating crayons in The Lies Will Catch Up To You. *Alaric tells Caroline that he would like to start a school for children, like Josie and Lizzie, at The Armory. *With Bonnie's help, Josie and Lizzie managed to create a new Prison World for Kai, there is also no way for him to escape this world either. *Bonnie tells Damon what Kai told her about Hell; that it was not destroyed after Cade's death and that someone they know is now in charge. **Katherine became the new "Queen" of Hell. **This episode confirms that Katherine was in fact sucked into and has been in Hell since her demise. *This is also the final episode of the show not to feature all the main characters. **This is the fourth and final episode this season to not feature Matt. Body Count *Damon Salvatore - Staked; killed by himself (temporarily) *Arcadius - Stabbed by his dagger; killed by Stefan Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Salvatore Boarding House **Steven's Quarry *Enzo's Safehouse *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory ***The Vault *Bar (present and Prison World) Continuity * Jo was mentioned by Caroline. She was last seen in Best Served Cold as a corpse. * Elena was briefly seen in this episode. Her last brief appearance was in Things We Lost in the Fire. * Katherine was mentioned by several characters. She was last seen as a hallucination in While You Were Sleeping. * The Gemini Coven was mentioned by Kai. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. Behind the Scenes *''"It's been a hell of a ride"'' is a line from Damon to Elena in season one's Blood Brothers. *Hashtag during the airing was #KillTheDevil Cultural References *"Hello, Clarice" is a reference to , a film about a serial killer . Quotes |-|Promo= :Stefan: "Cade is free... because of me. That's why I have to kill him." :Damon: "You screw this up, we don't know what he'll do to Elena." :Arcadius: "Your suffering is just beginning." :Stefan: "No!" |-|Trailer= :Stefan: "Cade is free... because of me. That's why I have to kill him." :Damon: "It's suicide!" :Kai: "You kill the devil, Hell goes along with him." :Bonnie: "Something's happening!" :Damon: "You screw this up, we don't know what he'll do to Elena." :Arcadius: "Your suffering is just beginning." :Stefan: "No!" |-|Sneak Peek= :Caroline: "When were you going to tell me that the girls were asked to leave their preschool?" :Alaric: "When I figured out how to stop it and could find them another school to go to. There's just nowhere for them to go." :Caroline: "But you lied to me! You said that the magic and the siphoning was new." :Alaric: "And I am sorry, but I'm not the only one keeping secrets here. I mean what's up with the flower girl dresses in the box here anyways?" :Caroline: "Stefan and I are having some issues. I don't know what's going to happen, so I didn't want to be surrounded by all my wedding stuff." :Alaric: "I'm really sorry to hear that. By why don't we just call someone? I mean, we're not equipped to handle this." :Caroline: "Who are we going to call? They're not triggered by some magical development or Coven secret, or anything you're going to find in your books. It's probably just us." :Alaric: "What do you mean?" :Caroline: "Think about what we've put them through. Splitting up, moving around, everything that happened with Seline. The way they came into this world even. They're sensitive children." :Alaric: "So we're bad parents?" :Caroline: "No, but we could do better if we just start trying --''" :'Damon: "Sorry, this place had the nearest holding cell. Little help?" |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Damon: "So, you just opted to help me with this homicidal lunatic instead of spending a moment with your fiancé? Care to elaborate?" :Caroline: "Given what you've just dragged in, I think you should be the one explaining." :Damon: "Sorry blondie, probably safer if you don't get involved." :Caroline: "Great, another Salvatore brother freezing me out. Stefan told me that he needed to go on some spirit walk to God knows where to figure out id he wants to be with me." :Damon: "Hmm. Well in his tiny human brain, I'm sure he thinks he's protecting you. he doesn't believe he's worthy of someone like you Caroline." :Caroline: "You felt that way about Elena. I need Stefan just as much as she needed you. And Lizzie and Josie need him too." :Kai': "''Ughh... enough about Stefan already. What you guys need is someone who can explain to you what's going on with your Gemini Coven twins. Huh, I think there's someone around here who could help you with that, but I just can't quite put my finger on it. There he is! This guy." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x14 Promo "It’s Been a Hell of a Ride" (HD) Season 8 Episode 14 Promo The Vampire Diaries 8x14 Sneak Peek "It’s Been a Hell of a Ride" (HD) Season 8 Episode 14 Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries 8x14 Sneak Peek 2 "It’s Been a Hell of a Ride" Season 8 Episode 14 Sneak Peek 2 The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD It’s Been a Hell of a Ride The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 1.jpg 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 2.jpg 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 3.jpg 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 4.jpg 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 5.jpg |-|Screencaps= 814-001-Damon.png 814-002-Damon~Cade.png 814-003~Damon~Cade-MF_Cemetery.png 814-004~Damon-Cade.png 814-005-Damon~Cade.png 814-006~Stefan-Bonnie.png 814-007-Stefan~Bonnie.png 814-008~Stefan~Bonnie-Enzos_Safehouse.png 814-009~Stefan-Bonnie.png 814-010~Bonnie-Enzo.png 814-011-Bonnie~Enzo.png 814-012~Bonnie-Enzo.png 814-013-Stefan-Caroline.png 814-014~Stefan-Damon.png 814-015-Stefan~Damon.png 814-016~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-017~Caroline~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 814-018-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 814-019~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-020-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 814-021-Kai.png 814-022-Stefan-Kai.png 814-023-Stefan~Kai.png 814-024~Stefan-Kai.png 814-025~Stefan-Damon-Kai.png 814-026-Stefan~Damon~Kai.png 814-027~Caroline-Alaric.png 814-028-Caroline~Alaric.png 814-029-Caroline~Alaric.png 814-030~Caroline-Alaric.png 814-031~Stefan~Damon-Caroline~Alaric~Kai.png 814-032-Stefan~Damon~Caroline~Alaric~Kai.png 814-033~Stefan-Damon~Caroline~Alaric~Kai.png 814-034~Damon-Caroline.png 814-035-Damon~Caroline.png 814-036~Damon-Caroline~Kai.png 814-037~Damon~Caroline~Kai-The_Armory.png 814-038-Damon~Caroline~Kai.png 814-039~Damon~Caroline-Kai.png 814-040~Damon-Caroline~Kai.png 814-041~Stefan-Alaric.png 814-042-Stefan~Alaric.png 814-043~Stefan-Alaric.png 814-044-Stefan~Alaric.png 814-045-Bonnie-Enzo.png 814-046~Bonnie-Enzo.png 814-047-Bonnie~Enzo.png 814-048-Stefan~Damon.png 814-049~Stefan-Damon.png 814-050-Stefan-Damon.png 814-051-Stefan~Damon.png 814-052~Stefan-Damon.png 814-053~Stefan-Damon.png 814-054-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 814-055~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-056~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-057-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 814-058~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-059-Caroline~Kai.png 814-060~Caroline-Kai.png 814-061~Caroline-Kai.png 814-062~Caroline-Kai.png 814-063-Kai.png 814-064-Elena.png 814-065~Stefan-Cade.png 814-066-Stefan~Cade.png 814-067-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 814-068~Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-069~Stefan-Cade.png 814-070-Stefan-Cade.png 814-071~Elena~Stefan~Damon~Cade-Stevens_Quarry.png 814-072~Elena~Stefan-Damon~Cade.png 814-073-Bonnie~Enzo.png 814-074~Bonnie-Enzo.png 814-075-Cade.png 814-076-Bonnie~Enzo.png 814-077~Bonnie-Enzo.png 814-078~Damon-Cade.png 814-079-Damon~Cade.png 814-080~Alaric-Kai.png 814-081-Alaric~Kai.png 814-082-Stefan.png 814-083-Damon~Cade.png 814-084~Damon-Cade.png 814-085-Damon~Cade.png 814-086~Damon-Cade.png 814-087~Stefan-Damon.png 814-088-Stefan~Damon.png 814-089-Damon.png 814-090-Kai.png 814-091-Alaric~Kai.png 814-092-Caroline~Alaric~Kai.png 814-093-Stefan-Damon.png 814-094~Damon-Cade.png 814-095-Damon~Cade.png 814-096~Bonnie-Cade.png 814-097-Bonnie~Cade.png 814-098~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-099-Damon~Bonnie.png 814-100-Stefan~Cade.png 814-101~Stefan-Cade.png 814-102-Stefan-Cade.png 814-103-Bonnie.png 814-104-Stefan.png 814-105-Stefan~Damon.png 814-106~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-107~Stefan-Damon~Bonnie.png 814-108-Stefan~Damon.png 814-109~Stefan-Damon.png 814-110~Stefan~Damon-Stevens_Quarry.png 814-111-Stefan~Damon.png 814-112~Stefan-Damon.png 814-113~Caroline-Alaric.png 814-114-Caroline~Alaric.png 814-115~Caroline~Alaric-The_Armory.png 814-116~Caroline-Alaric.png 814-117~Stefan-Caroline.png 814-118-Stefan~Caroline.png 814-119~Bonnie-Kai.png 814-120-Bonnie~Kai-Ascendant.png 814-121~Bonnie-Kai.png 814-122-Bonnie~Kai.png 814-123-Elena~Damon.png 814-124~Elena-Damon.png 814-125-Damon~Bonnie.png 814-126~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-127~Bonnie-Kai.png 814-128~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-129~Bonnie-Kai.png 814-130-Damon~Bonnie.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-03-11_Doug_Harper-Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper 2017-02-29_Brandi_lindsey-Instagram.jpg|©Brandi Lindsey 2017-02-25_Mary_Otto-Twitter.jpg|©Mary Otto 02-21-2017 Lily-Rose Mumford-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford 2017-01-14_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|©Colin Duran January 14, 2017 2017-01-13_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi Lindsey January 13, 2017 2017-01-12_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran January 11, 2017 2017-01-11_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi Lindsey January 11, 2017 01-10-2017 John Tarro-Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro January 10, 2017 01-10-2017 Pascal Verschooris-Instagram.jpg|Pascal Verschooris January 10, 2017 2017-01-10_Secret_Harris_Instagram.jpg|©Secret Harris January 9, 2017 2016-12-10_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran December 10, 2016 2016-12-09_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder December 9, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight